Learn To Live Again
by SnakeGirl1
Summary: These people considered themselves damaged and alone. But what if one day they found purpose in their lives, one day they became the personification of their home. What will the world do with these new 'Nations? And will these 'broken' people be able to help one another to live again? Characters are gender-swapped. Multiple pairings and groups.
1. Chapter 1

England

The wind howled around the quiet house rattling the windows in their frames. To Alice, shaking on the bed despite the blanket wrapped over her shoulders, it sounded like someone was trying to get in.

She Glanced at the clock on the bedside table; the illuminated display flashed 3:17 am. She hadn't slept in three days and even then it was short and restless, she wanted to sleep but every time she tried she felt too vulnerable alone in her room.

Her parents were in the room next door she should feel safe. But they had been there on that night to.

Her eyes slowly drifted shut, an image of a faceless man above her flashed across her mind and her eyes shot open, her heart racing.

_Its not real, he's not here._ She mentally assured herself breathing deeply to, slowly, bring her heartbeat back to normal.

Gradually, she calmed slightly and her eyes started to to close again. This time exhaustion won over fear and she fell into a deep sleep.

_Time skip_

The next morning she awoke feeling only a little rested. Despite her deep sleep her mind had been plagued by nightmares and flashbacks making it restless.

Downstairs she could hear her parents banging cupboards as they made breakfast. The smell of sausages wafted up the stairs making her stomach rumble forcing her out of bed and down to the kitchen.

"Morning sweetheart, did you sleep well?" Her mother asked as Alice walked in. She smiled at her mother and tried to look more awake than she felt.

"I had the best nights sleep I've had in ages." She lied.

Her mother took in the bags under her eyes and the slightly droopy way she held herself and didn't believe her.

_But..._ she reasoned _Alice is an adult now, she knows to ask for help if she needs it._

So she just smiled back, handing her daughter a plate of breakfast and a tea and turned back to her washing up.

Almost immediately she heard a crash from behind her, spinning around she saw Alice passed out on the floor; her plate and cup lay broken about her.

"Alice!?" She yelled rushing to her side. Finding her still breathing she relaxed a bit but continued to panic when she couldn't wake her daughter.

A hand landed on her shoulder shocking her out of her panic.

"It's going to be okay." Alice's father whispered soothingly, "I've called an ambulance they'll take care of her." He watched his wife nod slowly before turning to his daughter; he saw her eyes flashing back and forth beneath her eyelids.

_What are you dreaming about?_ He wondered.

* * *

**Authors Note: This is my first attempt at a fan fiction so please do not be too harsh with your reviews, I will happily accept suggestions for improvements but outright criticisms will not help to make it any better.**

**As well as this some of the characters will be dealing with some serious issues (some steaming from recent historical events) none of which I have experienced for myself so if you feel I have represented this issue badly please let me know and suggest ways in which I can make it more accurate.**

**Thank yo for reading this. I do not own Hetalia only this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Canada

Maddie ducked her head as she dashed through the streets, she was late and when she left he had just started drinking. This means she would have to sneak in and hope he didn't notice.

Slipping in through the front door she closed the door as quietly as possible and headed for the stairs. Suddenly there was a crash which rang through the whole house followed by a smack of skin hitting skin.

"Be careful bitch!" The slightly slurred shout came from the kitchen and it wasn't long until Maddie was stood in the doorway. Her mum was kneeling, picking up the glass from the empty beer bottle she had obviously dropped. A red mark on the side of her face was clearly going to bruise later; Maddie's dad was stood over her swaying slightly showing how drunk he was.

Her dad turned and saw Maddie in the doorway. Snarling he grabbed her hair, briefly revealing the scar which ran down the right-hand side of her face narrowly missing her eye. He yanked her across the room slamming her into the counter next to her mum.

"Help her, useless child." He slurred before stumbling out of the room.

Maddie felt her side where she had hit the counter, nothing felt broken but it would definitely bruise. Then she knelt down next to her mum and started collecting the glass in silence.

Eventually they had done and they could slip past the living room where he was asleep before the T.V. They fled up the stairs as quiet as ghosts and disappeared into Maddie's room where they finally spoke in whispers.

"We need to leave Mum." Maddie stated, she said this every night and the answer is always the same.

"We tried that..." Her mum reached out to stroke Maddie's scar causing her to flinch away, "...and look what happened then." She sighed dropping her hand, "No, we cant leave not yet."

Maddie opened her mouth to argue back but a stabbing pain cut through her head and her vision darkened.

Her mum could only watch as Maddie slipped into unconsciousness. Panicking she dashed downstairs to check her husband was still asleep; hearing his snores coming from the living room she dashed back to Maddie.

Gently she half carried half dragged her daughter out of the house and towards the road.


	3. Chapter 3

France

Belle emptied her stomach into the toilet gagging as the final dregs hit the water below. She hadn't eaten much today but it still felt too much.

_The beautiful are skinny, so to be beautiful you must be skinny, if you are not beautiful you are worthless._

She knew the thoughts were wrong but she couldn't help them. So once again she purged herself in the pursuit of beauty.

Outside the bathroom the giggles of a dozen other pretty girls could be heard as they prepared to compete to see which was the most beautiful.

Belle stood and cleaned herself off; leaving no trace of what she had been doing, before leaving to join the others. Soon she was swept up in a flurry of preparations as she was made up like the doll she felt she was at times.

Eventually her maman grabbed her by the arm and led her to the stage.

"Listen Belle..." She hissed, "this one has a good prize so be sure to win, these girls are good so you need to be perfect." She pushed Belle towards the stage hand.

"Mademoiselle are you ready?" He asked glancing at his list, Belle nodded and stepped forward into the stage light.

Stood next to her were the other girls waiting as the announcer began the pageant. Belle waited as the other girls were called forward until eventually she heard her name and she stepped up to where the judges could see her best.

Smiling her greatest false smile (she couldn't remember what a real one felt like) she slowly turned to return to her spot.

Before she could take a single step she felt a stabbing pain in her head and could feel herself falling to the floor. The last thing she could hear before losing consciousness was the call for an ambulance.


	4. Chapter 4

Germany

The bags almost slipped from Laura's hands as she walked out of the car park. Most people would drive to do their shopping but not Laura, she hadn't driven in five years.

A result of this was that she had become very strong from carrying her weekly shop the three miles to her apartment. However, on days like this when the rain poured she wished she had the confidence to get behind the wheel again.

The cars shot past down the road not caring if they splashed the girl slowly trudging her way along the path to her home. She could afford to take her time; there was no one waiting for her. She hadn't seen or spoken to her parents since the funeral.

They said it wasn't her fault, that the other driver was drunk, but it still felt like it. How could it not be she was also driving.

Laura didn't cry at these thoughts she had stopped crying a long time ago.

Somewhere on the road some car tyres screech, in Laura's mind there's a crunch of metal and a child's scream. A pain rips through her mind at the memory, she couldn't tell if the memory caused the pain or if it was something unconnected. But she could feel her consciousness slipping away as she stumbled to the ground her shopping going skidding across the pavement.

It was nearly ten minutes before a passing driver saw her lying there and, thinking she had been attacked, called an ambulance.


	5. Chapter 5

Prussia

The red jewel trickled slowly down her arm from the thin line she had made, a physical representation of the pain she kept bottled up inside. Gillian looked down at her arm at the criss-cross of scars which covered it carefully avoiding the brand of _IRRWEG_ which shone out against her ghost white skin as a constant reminder that she was different.

Gently she cleaned herself up, each fresh cut stinging as she did so, before glancing in the mirror to check there was no sign of her activities for anyone else to see. Satisfied her eyes, as red as the blood on her arm, gave nothing away she slipped out into the corridor.

None of the other students paid her any attention as she passed. She had thought university would be different but still no one wanted to be friends with the weird albino girl.

Keeping her head down she ducked into her lecture and took her seat at the back of the room away from the others. The final few late comers filtered in and the lecture started.

A usual she found what they were discussing easy to understand, making quick notes she glanced at the others and saw nothing but confused faces. This made her feel slightly better, she may look unusual but she had always been clever and quick to understand.

This is why she understood quickly that no one would like her because she was different.

Eventually the lecture ended and she had to return to real life, slowly she gathered her stuff and headed for the door.

Suddenly a pain tore through her mind and her vision blackened; she fell to the floor knocking over a chair on the way down which caused a crash that alerted the lecturer to what had happened. Quickly he came to her side and, after failing to wake her, dialled for an ambulance on his mobile.

* * *

**Translation: Irreweg- German for Abomination (at least according to the internet, please let me know if this is wrong.)**


	6. Chapter 6

Spain

He was drunk, they were always drunk, in the thirteen years Ana's madré had been 'renting' Ana to these men they had always been drunk. She watched from the bed as he stumbled about the room trying to remove his clothes in his drunken state.

She sighed, how much had this one paid €200 or was it €300 plus whatever the motel cost, Ana was sure she wouldn't see any of it.

Finally the clothes were off; that was always the worse bit, the waiting, then he lay down beside her so close she almost gagged on the smell of alcohol. Then he started.

Ana didn't even pay attention any more, it was easier that way.

In her mind she was in a home all to herself, away from her drug addicted madré who made her do this. The house was in pristine countryside and was beautifully kept. The beds were warm and soft and welcoming, very different from what she was on at the moment. Outside she could see a garden full of her favourite flowers, fruits and vegetables. The tomatoes she loved so much were ripe and somewhere in the kitchen someone who cared for her was cooking them, the delicious scents drifting gently through the whole house.

In her mind she was safe and this wasn't happening. In her mind there was someone who cared and felt she was worth more than money for drugs.

But it was her mind which turned against her and forced an unimaginable pain on her causing her to pass out.

The man was startled and started to panic, quickly he got dressed and fled the motel. He was an important man in the government he couldn't be found in a motel with a whore.

Ana was left alone all night only to be found the next morning by the cleaning lady who quickly took her to hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

Italy

Lucia loved the garden; it was light, warm and beautiful, so different to the place where she spent most of her childhood. It was the garden that had been the place that her Nonno had taken her to show her he was different, that the world was more beautiful than that place.

Carefully she plucked the perfectly ripe tomatoes that she and Nonna were going to use for dinner that night. Glancing down at the basket of fruit she realised that she had picked too many, grabbing one to eat raw she turned back to the house.

Sat just outside was her twin, Francesca, sat painting as she did most days. Spotting her sister looking Francesca waved cheerfully. Francesca was smiling, she was always smiling, she felt that if she didn't then Lucia would worry and be sad and Lucia had been sad for too long. Despite this, Lucia knew most of the smiles were fake.

Walking up to where her sister was sat she glanced at the painting; it was of two girls, about ten years old, they were grubby, naked, stick thin and clinging to each other as if all they had in the world was the other. One was slightly behind the other her fear clear, the other was in front snarling in an animalistic threat but her fear could be seen in her eyes. The painting was dark with the exception of a square of light where the image of a man was silhouetted, a policeman's hat could be faintly made out in his hand.

Lucia stared at the painting of all the things her sister could've painted she chose that. Yes it was the day things got better, the day they discovered there was more to the world than darkness and him. But, it was also something she would rather forget.

It was the reason Francesca was afraid that she would lose people in a world that was too big and was afraid when people were angry. The reason Lucia couldn't stand enclosed spaces and was constantly afraid of being trapped again.

"What do you think sorella?" Francesca asked,

"I don't know Fran..." Lucia replied quietly, "The painting itself is brilliant, but, why of all fucking things did you have to paint that?"

Francesca just shrugged already used to her sister's swearing.

"It was on my mind today, I mean I think about it all the time, but today it just wouldn't leave me alone."

Lucia sighed and started to walk into the house pausing at the door she said "You should forget it, its over."

"I know, but I cant." For a second Francesca's smile faltered "Are you saying you have sorella?"

Lucia continued into the house, she didn't need to answer the question Francesca already knew the answer was no.

In the kitchen her Nonna was stood preparing the ingredients for the night's cooking with her Nonno sat to the side where he had been watching the girls outside. He smiled at Lucia as she put the tomatoes on the counter.

"Did you see Fran's painting?" He asked.

"I did." She turned to see her sister come in, "I think it's..." but her sentence was cut off as a shooting pain through her head caused her legs to crumble.

As she fell she felt her Nonno's strong arms catch her and saw her sister collapse too. Their Nonna rushing to her side. The last thing she heard before she passed out was her Nonno begging her to tell him what's wrong.

* * *

**Translations: Italian**

** Sorella: Sister**

**Nonno: Grandpa**

**Nonna: Grandma**

**Translations come from the internet so please tell me if they are wrong.**


	8. Chapter 8

America

It was the last order of the day, once this was done Alex could go home where she would make sister for her and her sister, Jessica. She felt relieved when she finally hung up her apron and left the restaurant.

The journey to her apartment was short. But she was tired, tonight had been busier than usual leaving Alex rushed off her feet and the walk home exhausting.

When she got in she was ready to collapse into bed, but the sight of her sister sat doing her homework at the kitchen table encouraged her to get on and make dinner.

Alex loved her sister, she was the one thing that kept her going and was the reason she worked so hard.

"Hey Jess," She walked over to look at her sister's work, "Need any help?" She asked smiling brightly, Jess smiled back.

"Know anything about physics?" She replied knowing the answer,

"Not a thing." Alex answered still smiling before laughing, but there was no heart in it. They both knew the reason she didn't know was because she had dropped out of school as soon as she could to earn enough money to care for her sister.

Alex gave up everything so Jess could be happy and Jess couldn't think of anyway to thank her.

As the laughter died Alex headed to the fridge pulling out the home-made burgers she'd made before going to work and put them under the grill. It was the normal routine for them, Alex cooked as Jessica studied, Alex wanted Jess to work as hard as possible so she could have a better life than her older sister.

It wasn't long before the food was ready and the two ate dinner together, the chatter remaining about mundane things; school, work and to anyone looking in it would seem like the perfect family scene.

It wasn't until Jessica was clearing away the plates that things went wrong. One minute Alex was talking to her like normal then the next she was slumped over the table and nothing Jessica did would wake her. Panicking she ran to a neighbour who knew the girls well and quickly took them to the hospital in a cab.


	9. Chapter 9

Japan

The graveyard was quiet, it was always quiet, as if any noise would disturb the peace and wake the dead, like people felt they were asleep.

Sakura wished they were only asleep, she wished she could wake her family up and they would go home together. She wished they had never left her alone.

Ever since the earthquake her life had been a series of empty rooms and quiet graveyard visits. She was stuck waiting for people to come home who never will.

And she knew it but didn't care. It was better than accepting they would never come back.

Slowly she moved herself away from her family's grave and started the slow walk back into town. Pausing at a convenience store she mentally debated stopping to buy a snack for a minute before making her way in. walking up and down the aisles she grabbed a few items before heading to the counter.

Unfortunately there was a queue leaving her stood for a while as the other customers trickled through. She smiled as the child in front chatted happily to their older sister.

But her smile turned sad as her little brother's voice echoed across her mind reminding her of what (or wasn't may be a better word) waiting at home.

Sighing sadly she moved forward with the queue and was shocked as a sharp pain ripped through her mind causing her sight to blacken and her knees to buckle.

_Is this what dying feels like? _She thought as she slipped into unconsciousness.


	10. Chapter 10

China

The game had been going on for several days now and it was her turn next. Staring at the board on the bedside table calculating the possibilities Zhi waited for her opponent to arrive.

Eventually the door opened and in walked her doctor.

"So what's your move?" He asked, not bothering to ask how she felt the answer had been the same for the last twenty-three years.

Zhi sat up in bed and simply smiled before moving a single pawn, her doctor smirked as he looked at the board.

Debating his move he started his regular checks in silence. Zhi preferred this, it was better than the pointless questions and mindless chatter the nurses came up with.

Feeling the cold stethoscope against her back she breathed in deeply causing her lungs to scream in pain. But that was normal, she was use to it. Rubbing her nose to distract herself she felt the breathing tube that was one of the that had been keeping her alive since birth.

Looking out of the window at the world she'd never visit she wondered if it was worth it. All her life with the same view from the same bed, was this living?

"That was a good move." Her doctor's voice brought her out of her thoughts and back to the game, "But it wasn't good enough."

He moved his queen to take the pawn, "Check." He stated.

Zhi smiled and moved her queen, "Check mate." She replied.

The doctor was stunned, "Well done." He gasped, "How did I not see that?" Zhi just shrugged.

"It was so obvious it was the last thing you'd think of." She said matter of factly.

Her doctor went to ask her something else when he noticed her grimacing in pain.

"What's wrong?" He asked shocked.

"M-my head." She managed to gasp before falling unconscious. Quickly he checked her over, which only left him more confused; everything registered as normal, as if she was only asleep, except he couldn't wake her.

Sighing in defeat he called a nurse to monitor her and set up a nutrients drip if this continued for too long, and went to research this and maybe seek help from the wider medical community.


	11. Chapter 11

Russia

The dancers were graceful and beautiful as they flew across the stage. Arina sighed wishing she was up there with them, trying not to remember what it felt like to be on that stage.

The performance finished and the theatre erupted into applause, Arina just let the sound wash over her. There was a time when she lived for that applause, now that was no longer an option for her.

Standing to leave she felt a twinge in the muscles of her leg, a constant reminder of why she was down here whilst they were up there. Dancing was her life now without dancing she felt purposeless.

Disappearing into the crowd she became just another one of the masses. She had hoped a trip to the ballet would make her feel better, but it had just reminded her of what she could never have.

The echoes of the music played through her mind and she couldn't help but dance down the path in her own private basic routine. She span and moved her feet in a rhythm all her own.

That was until reality came crashing back. She felt the muscle in her leg spasm sending a shooting pain through the limb and causing her to go sprawling across the icy pavements.

Groaning she eased herself up using the wall as support. She was almost up when a hand appeared next to her,

"Here," The young man holding out the hand said, "You look like you need help."

Arina thankfully took the hand standing carefully until she was sure her leg could take the weight.

"Thank you." She said as he let go.

"No Problem..." He smiled, "All better now?"

She was about to reply when a shooting pain tore through her head causing her to fall again. The last thing she remembered was the man gently guiding her to the ground before everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12

Norway

She needed to breath, her lungs screamed for air. But under the water was safe if she surfaced he would be able to see her. Eventually she couldn't take it any more and she was into the air.

Breaking the surface she saw a nearby boat with the owner motioning her over frantically. Not daring to look behind her she swam quickly towards the boat. As she reached its side, stretching her arm for the owner to take, a pain shot through her shoulder and blood pooled in the water around her.

Nora's eyes shot open as she lay panting in her bed sweat covering her skin and the scar on her shoulder burning like it had in the nightmare, no not nightmare memory. She just lay there for a few minutes collecting her thoughts reminding herself that it was over, he had been arrested that day and Utøya was far behind her.

Finally she moved,making her way to the kitchen where her flatmate was eating breakfast. Making her face as impassive as possible (she feared if she showed any emotion her fears would be seen) she entered the kitchen.

"God morgen." Nora's flatmate greeted her, she had clearly slept better than Nora. Nora merely nodded in reply before starting her own breakfast. The two ate in relative silence before heading to their own works.

Time Skip

The café where Nora worked was quiet that day with only a few couples coming all day leaving her plenty of time to relax and catch up on the rest she missed out on in the night.

It was during one of the few busier moments that the pain struck, tearing through her mind like a knife causing her to fall, sending the tray she was carrying crashing to the floor and alerting the café to what had happened. It wasn't long before people were rushing to help and an ambulance was called.

* * *

**Translation, Norwegian: God Morgen- Good Morning**

**With this chapter since it the last of my back stories to use a specific event in recent history as its basis, I would like to remind my readers that this is my interpretation of what I know from watching the news and similar things at the time. If you feel I have portrayed it wrong or have made some mistakes in my facts please do let me know what is wrong and how you think it may be improved.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

Iceland

Her board was on top of the lockers again, some how people thought taking the mute girl's white board and putting it out of reach was funny, all it meant was she had to drag a chair from a nearby classroom to get it down.

Eventually Eydís got it down and headed for the library where she usually spent her free lessons. Finding it empty she she pulled one of the few manga books off the shelf books and plugged into her iPod. Soon she was lost in her own world away from the reality she hated.

The hour passed in no time at all and soon lunch began with a bang. Eydís looked up to see one of her main tormentors grinning evilly as he lifted the book he had slammed on the table.

"Time for my lunch." He reached for Eydís's bag and pulled and pulled out her money purse, removing all her cash he replaced the purse.

"Thanks again." As he turned to leave Eydís just sat silently glaring at him willing something to change, for someone to care enough to see what happened. But no one cared and he left without a single question asked.

Sighing she left the library and started to push her way through the crowded corridor to the classroom for her next lesson, occasionally getting shoved by other students both accidentally and deliberately.

Thankfully the room was empty when she arrived so she had a few minutes to herself before the rest of the class came in.

"Hey!" Or not. She turned to see another of her tormentors stood behind her, they looked angry.

Grabbing her arm they shoved her against the wall,

"I've had a bad day..." They hissed, "So make me happy and scream." Eydís felt as her arm was twisted painfully against the wall.

She gasped but did not scream. This only made her tormentor twist harder, as they did a pain shot through Eydís causing her vision to darken.

Her last thought before passing out was, _Why does my head hurt?_


	14. Chapter 14

Denmark

another smile, another laugh. Loud and obnoxious, that was the Freja they knew, that was the girl they wanted to hang out with.

Her friends had dragged her out to a bar, it's been a year they reasoned, Ingrid wouldn't want you to be sad forever. But, the pain was still there, the loss came back with every glimpse of the jagged pink scar across her stomach.

Her friends didn't seem to understand that no matter how many times Freja smiled or laughed she was still hurting, she was still sad. They didn't see the smile didn't reach her eyes or that the laughter was echoes of what it used to be.

She finished her beer, relishing the buzz the alcohol left behind. She planned to be quite drunk by the end of the night, it was the only way she could keep up the charade of happiness.

One of her friends tugged on her arm asking her to come out onto the dance floor. Freja didn't want to, but would've before so she went. The music was loud standard club music, the beat pulsing through the crowd like a heartbeat that the club moved to.

It was mind numbing and for a few minutes she didn't need to think about life or loss. The music just drove away all thoughts and allowed her to focus on her alcohol buzz. And, for just a moment, her soul felt lighter and her heart didn't hurt so much.

As the song finished she floated on the light feeling for as long as possible before the sadness came flowing back, filling her soul with a heaviness which dragged her back down to reality. Disappointed it hadn't lasted she stumbled back to the bar and ordered another round.

It was a few minutes later when the bartender found her passed out on the counter and, not being able to rouse her, instructed her friends to take her to the hospital.


	15. Chapter 15

Finland

Dabbing the concealer around her eyes Souma wondered why she stayed, at first it was love, then it was the baby, but now? The black eye would fade like all the others but the questions still remained.

Why did you date him? Did you think he would change? Why are you still with him? Why are you with the man who hurt you so much? And why do you hide it?

The only answer she had was she had no where else to go. He had cut her off from all her friends and family and she had no money to escape. Souma was trapped and he knew it.

Slipping out of the bathroom she stood behind the chair he was in speaking quietly she asked, "I'm going to the buy stuff for dinner, do you want anything?"

he simply waved her off and replied, "Just don't be late." There was no threat in the words but it still hung in the air.

Nodding quickly she dashed out of the apartment and into the street. Slowing down as she walked she glanced at the early Christmas decorations in shop windows. Despite everything the sight of the twinkling lights made her heart leap in excitement. It was her always favourite holiday and even now she was determined to enjoy the winter festival which was just a few short months away. Snowflakes danced in the sky and children ran about giggling their parents trying to catch them and slow them down.

Souma smiled sadly her own dreams of a family like that had already died. But she couldn't help but hope that things would get better and she could be happy too. Despite how far away it felt sometimes.

The pain struck her suddenly causing her to slip on a patch of ice. As she fell and the blackness enveloped her she couldn't help but fear the wrath which awaited her at home when she was late.


	16. Chapter 16

Sweden

The boy couldn't take much more of this, anyone could see that. But, no one in that alley cared, he shouldn't have been there anyway; this was their patch and all the other gang's in the area knew it.

The boy looked pleadingly at his captors meeting their gaze one by one, when his eyes met Svea's she returned his look with a cold hard stare. She wasn't glaring this was her normal look; but coupled with her well above average height for a girl her face looked almost angry, it frightened everyone she met even those who knew her.

With one final kick by the leader Svea and the other gang members left the boy unconscious in the alley. Maybe if he was really lucky someone would find him before he bled out, if not he served as a suitable reminder to other gangs not to mess with them.

To Svea he was one step closer to punishing those who had ruined her life, one step closer to punishing those who had forced her into a life with the gang to begin with. The gang life that she hated with every fibre of her being, yet could not escape.

The other gang members were laughing and joking about the pitiful state they had left the boy in. Once upon a time this kind of pleasure in the pain of others made her sick to her stomach; but many years with these people had just made her cold and indifferent to their attitudes.

Passers by gave the group a wide berth as they moved down the street. Even though they could not tell what the gang had been doing just before, they were the sort of people that would be described as 'youths'. Occasionally people looked their way but a quick stern glance from Svea and they passed on their way.

The gang wasn't attracting attention but they weren't unnoticed either. Police officers observed the group trying to determine whether or not they were up to no good that night.

It was this attention to the group which meant that when Svea collapsed the others barely had time to react before they were surrounded by others wanting to know what happened.


	17. Chapter 17

Hong Kong

'You Don't Belong Here!' The words stood out boldly against the locker door. They hurt yes, but Shi had long ago gotten used to them. Technically bullying was against school policy, especially if it was racial, but the teachers didn't do anything.

"You Don't Belong Here!' So where did she belong? So what if her dad was English? Her mum had been born and raised in Hong Kong and so had Shi. She belonged here more than anywhere else and nothing they could say would change that.

But they did make her feel alone.

Face impassive she started to clean off the graffiti before she had to stare at it any longer. She heard sniggering behind her as she cleaned but her face remained void of emotion, she wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

Someone slammed her against the locker sending cleaning fluid into her face, but she still didn't react. It didn't satisfy them but they didn't do anything else either.

Soon the corridor emptied leaving Shi alone again. She didn't care if she was late for her lesson anyway. An empty corridor and a MP3 on loud were much more enjoyable than maths.

Soon the locker was clean and there was no more excuse for staying in the corridor. Stashing the banned MP3 player she headed to her lesson, slipping in through the door at the back of the classroom, she hoped her teacher wouldn't notice her absence.

"I hope you have an explanation as to why you're late Shi." The teacher stated without turning round.

She received a glare off the student she suspected to be responsible for the graffiti, daring her to say something.

"No sir." Shi replied monotonously.

"Then you wont be surprised when I ask you to stay at the end."

"No sir." The other student seemed satisfied with this and turned back to the lesson.

She didn't even have time to cry out when the pain hit her before she passed out on her desk. It wasn't until her teacher tried to speak to her later that anyone realised something was wrong.


	18. Chapter 18

South Korea

The machine's constant steady beat started to slow, it wasn't long now. Jeong gripped her sister's cold, pale hand and looked at the face that was identical to her own.

Why did this have to happen? She had tried everything, done everything, given everything she could possibly give. But still her sister was fading fast.

Their parents had stopped visiting long ago, no longer able to watch as their daughter steadily deteriorated. Leaving Jeong alone to watch her sister leave her.

Her sister, her twin, her double, her mirror image, her other half. The one who had been there her entire life, who had put up with her and stuck with her no matter what, was leaving her and she could do nothing to stop it.

She gripped her sister's hand as if the act of holding on tightly could make her stay, but it didn't work. The machine continued to slow as if it were a clock winding down. But it wasn't the machine but her sister who was winding down and there wasn't a key in the world that would start her again.

Slowly the minutes passed with only the sound of the machine, until... silence.

Jeong chocked on a sob as she looked at her sister's face, she looked so peaceful now, as if she were sleeping soundly. Her heart couldn't take it, she felt as though a piece of her had died too. The pain of loss tore through her as she realised that now, for the first time, she was alone.

The pain focussed on her mind and began to become more physical than emotional, but she didn't care. Even as her world faded to darkness she didn't care and could only think,

_Maybe I'll see my sister again._


	19. Chapter 19

Greece

she was just too stressed, Helena couldn't sleep whilst so stressed. Every time she closed her eyes she remembered something else she needed to pay for that she couldn't afford. It didn't help that she didn't know when she would next be paid.

Her boss hadn't been able to pay her in months now and she was quickly using up what little money she had saved to pay for essentials. She would look for a new job but that was riskier than staying put and waiting for things to improve.

Tossing and turning she got at best an hours sleep. That was as good as she could get these days, sleep seemed to be becoming more and more difficult, even the purring of the kitten on her pillow couldn't sooth her.

It seem to soon that the dawn light started to drift in through her bedroom window signalling the start of a new day. A new day full of new worries.

Leaving her tiny apartment for a new day at work she thought about how some people wondered why she kept going if she hadn't been paid in so long. Helena reasoned that if she stopped going to work entirely she would never be paid, besides no one was being paid even the boss was broke.

Exhaustion made her movements slow and heavy making it look to passers by that she could fall asleep at any moment. But, despite this, her mind was wide awake. As she passed she saw a cat curled up in the sun dozing and felt a pang of jealousy at its easy life.

Her work wasn't far and she was there all too soon, it was a boring office job and Helena hated it. The only advantage was the view of the Parthenon from her window which made the whole thing bearable.

She had just entered her office when the pain struck, slipping into unconsciousness she thought,

_Maybe I'll finally be able to sleep._


	20. Chapter 20

Romania

The bats flitted about outside her window, despite its height and the bars she could still see them flying about in the early evening light. One day Daciana would be free of this place and the bats would be here friends. The Fey had had promised this.

A nameless nurse came in with her medication, with them watching her carefully she took the pills and kept them in her mouth as she pretended to swallow. Then with a practised motion she showed them an empty mouth with the pills hidden beneath her tongue.

Satisfied the bored nurse turned to leave, as soon as the door was shut she spat the pills out into her hand. A slight smirk of satisfaction revealed the tip of her fang over her bottom lip.

The last of the evening light faded from the room leaving her in near complete darkness. Daciana didn't mind though, this was her favourite time of the day and soon she was joined by a will-o-wisp that came in through the window vent.

The creature's light cast a glow across her face making her reddy-brown eyes glitter. Every time she saw the supernatural she wondered how no one else could, they were so alive, and she hated it when others told her that they weren't real.

The glowing light took the pills from her and absorbed them into it. For a moment the light dimmed until it almost went out, then it came back as bright as ever.

It was only then that Daciana realised that she had been holding a breath and released it.

"They tried to convince me you weren't real again today." She whispered.

"Did you believe them?" It asked,

"How can I when you are as clear as day to me."  
"That's good, you should never stop believing in us Daciana."

"When will I be free of here?" Daciana asked excitedly like she did every night.

"Soon," It replied, "It starts tonight."

"What starts tonight?"

"Tonight the world will begin to change and you will be a part of it."

Daciana was about to ask it what it meant by that when the pain struck her mind, as she faded into darkness she heard it whisper,

"We hope you are ready for this Romania." Then it all went black.

* * *

**Finally my last character introduction this means the actual story can start.**

**In celebration of this I would like to thank my followers for following this; MasterFinland, SecretKeeper250, amichalap, caaat, dishomestruckchick, o0OBeebeeO0o, popi890 and unblemishedworld. Its good to know that people are reading this it really encourages me to keep writing.**

**And a special thanks to Sorari who is the absolute best for sitting and listening to me bounce off ideas and help me find the good ones, without her it would be possible I would still be stuck on writers block on Sweden's chapter. **

**Many Thanks to all who for reading this and hopefully I'll see you again on Friday.**


	21. Chapter 21

Waiting

The doctor puzzled over Zhi's charts again, she still hadn't woken up since complaining her head hurt and passing out in front of him. There had been almost no change in her condition, everything was functioning normally and brain activity suggested that she was dreaming.

The strangest thing was her lungs appear to have improved. This had happened gradually to the point she was now capable of breathing without assistance. It made her doctor feel that whatever this thing was it wasn't hurting her.

It was also strange that, if reports were to be believed, there were cases all over the world with at least one case in every country, some having multiple cases. Almost all were girls, there were some boys but not many, all from a variety of circumstances with seemingly nothing in common (the exception being a set of twins in Italy) except their ages.

All the 'victims' could be grouped into one of three age groups 9-13, 17, or 20-23. it was the only thing they had in common and it was confusing all who dealt with them.

Zhi's doctor was certain that it was them same thing effecting all of them, he had seen the Hong Kong 'victim' himself to confirm. He had only needed to glance at the charts to be convinced that they were dealing with the same thing.

But it wasn't just that, something changed in the world when they passed out. Everyone had noticed it but no one was sure what it was. They all said the same thing, they all felt like they were waiting for something. For over a month now it had felt like the world was holding its breath.

The doctor couldn't help but feel that it was something to do with Zhi and the others. He knew, he didn't know how but he did, that when they woke up things would be different, that the world would change.

But, for now, everyone was waiting.

* * *

**For those who are confused why I posted today when I said at the end of the last chapter this would be up on Friday the reason is I was being a bit dim last Friday and forgot what day of the week I was on. So I will clarify now, I will update one chapter every Tuesday and Friday, but today because this chapter was short (and sod all happened in it) I will be adding another chapter later today, after that the next one will be on this coming Friday. Sorry if I confused anyone before.**

**Loads of thanks for anyone who reads this and I hope you keep enjoying it.**


	22. Chapter 22

Waking Up

The doctor looked at the chart for Alexandra F. Jones and sighed; the girl was still persistently asleep. The youngest, the children, had mostly woken up a while ago, with a girl in Hong Kong being the most recent, but they weren't telling anyone what had happened to them, they said no one would believe them yet, that everyone needed to wait for some of the others to wake up. With out answers they were being kept in hospital just in case.

There was a sigh from the bed and the doctor glanced over to see Alexandra stir. Quickly he moved to her side just in time for her eyes to open.

The moment he met her eyes he felt something stir in his heart, not love he knew that feeling but something else. Her eyes were as blue as the clearest sky but in them he saw... he didn't know what he saw but it made him feel safe and secure, those eyes felt like home. After the moment of shock he quickly got back to what he should be doing.

"You've been unconscious for a long time now," He explained, "I just need to ask you some questions to check your head is okay, can you tell me who you are?"

She locked eyes with him as she answered, "I am America." and with those words it was as if the United States of America released the breath it had been holding; every man, woman and child in the country felt it, they all knew something had changed.

The doctor should have called her crazy, called for a therapist or had her committed, but he didn't. He could tell in his heart and soul that she was the United States of America, he recognised her, he was speaking with his country.

He reported this to his superior who came to meet her, they then reported it to their superior who also came to meet her, and so on. Gradually the news spread higher and higher until the government heard. When the government official came to speak with her for hours the doctors became worried, but they came out satisfied.

"Gentlemen," They said, "From now on the world has changed." And he was right. A week later Madeline Williams woke up to become Canada. With that the governments of the world got together to plan.


	23. Chapter 23

What do we do with them?

The collective representatives of the worlds countries had been discussing what to do with the 'people who were nations', more and more had been waking up everyday and since Canada awoke the children who woke up first revealed themselves to be Micro-nations and specialist states such as Hong Kong, they were right without some Nations awaking first no one would have believed them.

As well as this, historians had noted that they had been waking up in an order with those with the shortest histories waking up first. They reasoned that this was because the countries histories were combining with their memories and that took time.

"We can't just ignore this." The American representative stated for the hundredth time.

"Who knows what negative impacts will hit our countries if something were to happen to them." The Russian representative added.

"We for one cannot allow our representation to return to her old life." The Latvian representative announced, "Our research shows that the person we believe will become our Nation lived on the streets and we cannot allow that to continue, I propose that it is the responsibility of individual governments to care for their Nations."

This elicited a murmur of agreement from all those gathered as they agreed that at the very least they should provide their Nations with homes and living expenses.

"But what is their purpose?" The Japanese representative interrupted, "They must have a job to do." This caused everyone to stop and think for a moment.

"From talking with her..." The Canadian representative began, "Canada knows all of our politics and more about the will of the people than any ordinary human ever could. Maybe they could do what we do, we could have them deal with issues between themselves then they could report to the head of government with a decision."

The representatives were quiet for a few minutes, the idea was good, who else would be able to come up with a solution to an issue that satisfied the most people than the person who knew how everyone felt.

"They need to know each other." The Malaysian representative said thoughtfully.

"We could have them stay together for a while." The American representative suggested, "Put them up in the hotel we normally stay in as they all wake up and for a few months after, maybe until after the new year, that way they can spend time together and it gives our governments time to make their living arrangements."

All the representatives agreed with this proposal and quickly set about making arrangements.

"That was a simple decision," One whispered to another on the way out, "Why did it take us several days to come up with?"

"Because we can never agree on anything." The other stated simply.

"True, hopefully these Nations will be able to get along and discuss things easily."

The next day the Nations who had already awoken began moving into the hotel near the UN building.


	24. Chapter 24

You're my new sister.

The hotel foyer was grand and elegant to say the least. Canada never dreamed she would ever be able to stand in somewhere so amazing let alone be able to stay there.

Despite her amazement she couldn't help but worry for her mum. The hospital had told Canada that she had been called and told of the situation after Canada had woken up. But, when Canada called home it was her father who answered the phone. She had explained to him what was going on, that she was going to America to meet the other Nations and she didn't know when she would be back. That had been met with a "Thank goodness you're no longer leeching off my hard earned cash."

Now she worried that without her there her mum was going to take all of her father's anger.

The official the government had sent to escort her came over with her room key and told her that they were now leaving and the hotel staff would look after her from now on. She was thankful of this the official, whilst being nice, had felt like too much of a bodyguard and Canada found it stifling.

She was guided by a hotel worker through the corridors as she was directed to the restaurant for meals for meals, the games room, the gym and pool, a ballroom for parties and even a spa. By the time they reached her room she felt overwhelmed with the extravagance of it all.

She hadn't been able to bring many clothes (her father hadn't allowed her home to get them) with her so when they were unpacked she simply sat on her bed thinking about what to do next. She had been given some money by the government so that she could buy some more clothing and any other essentials she may need, but she didn't know the city and she was sure she would get lost.

As she was lost in thought there was a knock at the door, making sure her hair hid her scar Canada answered it. Stood outside was someone who at first glance could've been her double, but the more she looked the more differences she saw. The two were similar in build and facial features, but where Canada's eyes were violet (an unnerving change that had come with becoming a Nation) the newcomer's were sky blue. As well as this the newcomer had her hair cut short and into layers with a bit which stuck up at the front, where as Canada's fell down her back in waves with a curl which fell in front of her eyes.

"Wow!" The newcomer exclaimed, "You could be my twin!" Canada winced at the loudness of the girl's voice which was even louder with excitement.

"Erm, who are you ?" She asked so quietly to anyone else it would've been a whisper.

"Oh right, sorry," The stranger stuck out her hand, "United States of America, pleased to meet ya."

"Canada, it's nice to meet you." Canada gently shook America's hand feeling instantly a connection with the Nation. She couldn't explain it but she felt like she knew her and would care about her no matte what.

"Did you feel that?" America asked in a hushed voice showing Canada she wasn't the only one to feel the connection.

"What is it?" Canada asked even quieter than before.

"You're an only child." It was more of a statement than a question but Canada nodded anyway.

"It felt like how I feel about my little sister, only stronger like when I'm really worried about her."

"So it's a sisterly connection, we're sisters." Canada stated in amazement.

"Seems so, it probably just felt so strong because it came on suddenly rather than developing over time like normal."

Canada could only nod dumbfounded; she had a sister, someone she should be able to rely on. She thought for a second about showing America her scar but decided against it, Canada didn't want her to think she was stupid or a coward for not leaving someone who hurt her.

Instead she said, "You seem to know a lot about sisters."

"That's because of Jessica, my little sister, she's the only family I've got left and I'm all that she's got." America looked sad for a moment, the look didn't suit her, but she soon cheered up, "At least until now, now I have two sisters."

Canada couldn't help but notice a falseness about America's happiness, it wasn't forced it seemed to well practised for that but it wasn't natural either.

"I guess since we're sister's I can ask, what's your human name?"

"Madeline, Madeline Williams."

America smiled brightly, "Nice to meet ya Maddie, I'm Alexandra F. Jones."

America grabbed Canada by the arm and led her down the corridor, she didn't need to grab her key; for some reason the hotel had turned off the electronic locking for the rooms, this meant they could be locked from the inside but wouldn't lock automatically.

"Now my new big sis," She said "I think I should introduce you to my old little sis."

"Big sis?" Canada stumbled after the surprisingly strong Nation.

"Yeah, Canada's something like the second biggest country in the world and you national holiday is before mine, so obviously you're the big sister." America stated matter of factly.

Canada huffed, "Maybe we should judge it on average size of our citizens with your obesity rates you'd be the bigger sister by miles."

America turned back and smirked, "See you're learning to dish it out like a real sister already." Canada gaped, that had been to make her relax? She smiled slightly. Maybe she could get used to having a sister.

* * *

**Just a quick note on the scale of time that's passed in this story since I never made it clear. The story began with the Nations passing out in October, America and Canada had woken up by the end of December but have only moved into the hotel at the start of January, the arrival of the other Nations will be over a timescale of several months with the last one, China, arriving in May. I just wanted to say this because I never made it clear when all this was occurring and over how long.**

**Thanks again for reading.**


	25. Chapter 25

I don't like noisy people, I think we can be friends.

Hong Kong was bored. The hotel was nice, but she'd done everything. Twice. Now she was bored.

She watched as another group of Nations arrived and were checked in by their escorts. She was steadily beginning to dislike the other Nations; they were either older and looked down on her or were a lot younger and were children.

She was about to leave when she spotted them. A girl about her own age; European it would seem, with pale skin and almost white blonde hair. Hong Kong watched her struggle with her bag for a minute before deciding to help.

"Hey there," She greeted in the made up sounding language that all the Nations awoke knowing, "need some help?" The girl looked startled for a moment, as if she hadn't expected the offer of help, then she nodded, carefully adjusting her grip on the bag so that Hong Kong could take hold.

The pair walked over to the check in and Hong Kong stood back as the girl received her key and room number. Hong Kong began to notice that the girl never said a word, even when she was being taken to her room she used hand gestures to invite Hong Kong to follow.

After the porter left them in the girl's room Hong Kong finally felt the need to attempt a conversation.

"So I'm Hong Kong, who are you?" Better to ask soon than have it awkward later.

The girl quickly reached into her bag and pulled out a whiteboard and pen, writing quickly she turned the board to Hong Kong. The words on it were _Lý__ðveldið__Ísland_. Hong Kong shook her head.

"I can't understand that." She said simply. The girl looked frustrated and thought for a moment before writing again, this time more slowly as if she was thinking about each letter.

This time when she turned the board round it was in English, Hong Kong thankfully could read this thanks to her new 'memories' of being under British rule. This time it said, _I am Iceland_.

Hong Kong smirked, "Well I guess ice isn't known for being noisy."

Iceland smiled at the joke and looked as though she wanted to comment but didn't write anything, Hong Kong wondered how much English she actually knew.

"So you don't talk." It was more of an thought spoken aloud than a question, but Iceland nodded in reply anyway.

Hong Kong hummed in thought her face betraying none of her musings.

"Well I guess I'll have to teach you English so you can talk to more people with that board of yours." She said in an almost bored voice and despite her face remaining impassive her eyes shone with the hope that Iceland would take her up on her offer. After all she had nothing better to do and she felt she could get on with the Icelandic girl.

Iceland looked her with surprise glittering in her lilac eyes, and nodded so enthusiastically that Hong Kong wondered when the last time that anyone cared to listen to her was. Sitting at the room's small table she motioned for Iceland to join her, "Shall be begin now?"

Iceland took the seat next to Hong Kong and the lesson began. The teaching was slow going and punctuated with the occasional bout of friendly teasing, Hong Kong quickly discovered that teasing Iceland was fun so long as it didn't go too far, but the lesson continued with determination because she could tell that Iceland wanted to be heard despite the silence.

* * *

**Translation: ****_Lýðveldið Ísland, Republic of Iceland (Icelandic)_**

**The full titles of the countries have been taken from wikipedia so do feel free to tell me if they are wrong.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	26. Chapter 26

Do You Believe In Magic?

The bed was soft and welcoming, but she still couldn't sleep. If anything England felt more vulnerable here, surrounded by strangers, than she did at home. It didn't help that she didn't trust the door's lock.

Screwing her eyes shut she wrapped herself in the blanket and tried to think of anything but him. But, like any time a person tries not to think of something he became all she could think about. Like some malicious ghost who wouldn't leave her alone and followed her where ever she went.

Trying to focus on anything except the memories that floated past her mind she noticed that her eyes felt wet. Puzzled she put a finger to her eyes and felt a dampness that felt almost like tears, but she was sure she hadn't been crying.

Flicking her light on she looked at here fingers to see that they weren't tears but the liquid was a glittering gold colour.

"I apologise for waking you, England." a tiny voice said, it was so quiet that she almost missed it and it made her jump and spin around to find the source. There, sat on the bed's headboard, was a fairy. Tiny, glittering and looking like she had just stepped out of children's picture book.

"It's quite all right sweetheart." England responded feeling surprisingly calm, "I wasn't really asleep anyway."

"That is good, we were hoping to speak with you tonight."

"Why can I see you?" England whispered gently as if she would frighten the small creature, "I couldn't see any like you before."

"We have blessed you with The Sight, Britain is a land of old magic and as England that magic is a part of you."

"Are you saying that I have magic?"

"Yes, some of my brethren have left you a spell book written by Merlin for you to use in that draw over there. The little fairy pointed behind England to the hotels cabinet where she kept her clothes, "We gave you The Sight because we wish to be able to guide you as you begin in magic and we also hope that in time you will be a friend to the Fey."

"So you will help me?"

"Of course we will, you are as much your people as any of your human citizens are." The little fairy curtsied in mid-air making England smile slightly. Holding out her hand the tiny creature landed there, her tiny feet tickling England's palm.

"Are there many creatures like you?"

"There are many hidden creatures across this world, many you will know from the stories of your childhood others will be unfamiliar, some will be gentle and willing to be friends others will only listen to their own Nation, you will be able to see all of those things now." England nodded,

"Thank you."

"Whatever for England?"

"Trusting me," England gave the fairy a tiny smile, "You didn't have to give me anything."

"Oh, but we did, as I said magic is a part of Britain, even though the people no longer acknowledge it magic hums in the air throughout Britain. It is only right that you can see the creatures that live because of it."

England moved the fairy to her shoulder, crossing the room she removed the spell book from the cabinet. When she turned back she was surprised to see another creature asleep on her bed; this one looked just like a rabbit, except it was green and had wings.

There was a sigh from the fairy on her shoulder, "Flying Mint Bunny, what are you doing here?"

There was a mumble from the other creature which sounded like "I'm sleeping." which made England laugh quietly. She carefully picked up the creature and placed it on her lap. Then with one hand stroking their soft fur, she opened the spell book with the other and started to read.

She continued like this all night, carefully reading each spell with the fairy explaining the finer points of each as she read. She barely even registered when the sun came up and only snapped out of reading when she started to hear the other Nations loudly making their way to breakfast.


	27. Chapter 27

Why Is There A Talking Polar Bear?

It was soft and warm, Canada smiled in her half-sleep and buried her face into the objects warm fur.

…

Wait a minute. Fur?

Canada shot up, suddenly wide awake; the thing she had been previously using as her pillow fell from her bed to the floor. The thing groaned causing Canada to cautiously look over to see what it was.

Now on the floor was a ball of white fur which was slowly uncurling itself to reveal a small white bear.

"Ow, that hurt." It moaned.

Gasping Canada crawled back away from the edge of the bed.

Why is there a talking teddy bear in my room?" She whispered.

"Hey." the bear crawled up onto the bed to sit in front of her, "I'm a polar bear not a teddy." It (possibly a he she wondered) looked at her curiously, "You're Canada?"

Canada nodded still wondering if she was dreaming.

"You're not dreaming." He (she was going to stick with he for now) said shocking her.

"How...?"

"Did I know what you were thinking?" Canada nodded slowly her voice failing her.

"Simple I am a part of Canada too." The bear explained, "This means I am essentially a part of you, my name is Kumajiro."

"You do know how insane that sounds Kumakichi?" Canada whispered, confused that she actually believed the bear.

"It's Kumajiro, and do not worry a few of the other Nations also have animal companions."

But Kumajuma, you are a talking animal not to mention polar bears don't stay small, someone's going to try and take you from me." For some reason this thought terrified Canada.

"You know if you keep getting my name wrong I'll pretend I don't know you, but do not worry only Nations can hear us speak normal humans will hear nothing and as far as size goes I will only take my full size if I must." Canada looked confused,

"What does that mean Kumarika?"

"Who are you?" Canada frowned

"I'm Canada." How did he forget who she was, then she realised she had got his name wrong again.

"Oh, I'm hungry." Kumajiro put his paws on her knees, "Feed me."

Canada sighed, slipping her arms around Kumajiro she lifted him up,

"I'll see what I can do."

the hotel staff had made arrangements with the Nations so that they could access and use the kitchens whenever they liked, so long as they let the kitchen staff know what they used. Canada knew that America had already made several midnight snack forays in the months they had been there. So she was not surprised to see the light on indicating someone was already there.

She was, however, surprised to see not her sister but a younger white haired Nation glaring at a puffin with a red ribbon around its neck which was loudly demanding food.

"Hurry up Icey I'm hungry." The bird moaned, the girl just glared at him before searching the fridge for food.

"Can I look too?" Canada asked quietly putting Kumajiro down next to the puffin. The girl jumped and whirled around; seeing Canada she looked in panic at the puffin clearly worried that they animal would get her in trouble.

"Don't worry," Canada pointed at Kumajiro, "I've got one too, I wont tell you off."

"That's right Icey, there's no problem, now I'm hungry." The bird shouted, wincing at the bird's rude behaviour and looking apologetically at Canada the girl, who she assumed from 'Icey' to be Iceland, turned back to her search of the fridge. Canada joined her and it didn't take long for the pair to find some fish and soon both animals were tucking into their food.

As the animals ate Canada made the two Nations some hot chocolate, putting one next to Iceland she looked over at the animals who were finally quiet now that they were eating.

"Our lives are never going to be normal are they?" Canada whispered, Iceland shook her head in agreement. Both girls knew they would have to explain the animals appearance in the morning, but for now they decided to try not to worry about it and enjoy the (what they suspected to be) temporary quiet.


	28. Chapter 28

Did you call me a duck?

The hotel was terrible, France had been there for almost a week now and she had yet to have anyone try to be her friend. She was used to the hidden motives and fake smiles from her false friends at the pageants. She had been hoping things would be different; that she would finally be able to make some real friends.

But, she was beginning to feel that it was easier said than done. France had expected people to come to talk to her soon after her arrival, but no one had. It appeared that everyone had either already made friends or were too busy with their own problems to talk to her.

Hoping that there was some one else feeling as lonely as she was she wandered into the restaurant. It was half past three in the afternoon; so she reasoned that anyone there at this time probably didn't have any plans or people to be with. On first entering the restaurant it would seem that she was right; sat alone at one of the tables was a Nation with slightly messy blonde hair. She was reading so France couldn't see her face and on the table was a pot of tea and an empty cake plate.

This was the chance she had been waiting for, she would introduce herself to them, they will acknowledge France's beauty and they will be good friends. With this in mind she made her way over to the table, her soft footfalls as she arrived causing the other Nation to look up.

Looking into the other girl's face France came to a sudden stop; the girl had quite large eyebrows (which France's expert eye could tell had never been plucked or shaped) but they were a light blonde and suited her perfectly. But the thing that stopped France in her tracks were the eyes beneath; they were a stunning emerald green that reminded France of woodland glades and lush green meadows, and oh how they glittered, as if filled with a magic all their own. She almost didn't notice the tired bags beneath them.

"Can I help you?" France hadn't realised she was staring until the girl spoke.

"Ah, oui, I was hoping I may join you?" France replied with a smile. The girl shrugged,

"If you like." She said, France's smile got bigger as she sat opposite the girl,

"I am Répulique Française, it's a pleasure to meet you." She stretched her hand across the table, being careful of the tea things, for the other girl to shake.

"England, primary representative of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, it's good to make your acquaintance." The girls responded gently shaking France's hand.

"So Angleterre, we are neighbours of sort, non?" France asked trying to start a conversation. England put her book down and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I guess in some bizarre way we are." She replied with a slight smile.

"Perhaps we should get to know one another better then." France flashed her a dazzling smile.

"I don't know what you're insinuating but that sounded a little inappropriate." England leaned away looking less than amused.

"I was insinuating nothing," France gave a look of mock horror, "Merely suggesting that we could become friends." England raised an eyebrow to show she had yet to be convinced before glancing at her watch.

"It will have to be another time, I promised my mother I would call her." France couldn't help but let her disappointment show,

"Cheer up duck," England said comfortingly, "It's not as if I said no."

"Duck?" France responded in shock, "Why did you compare me to such a drab creature?" France couldn't help but feel slightly insulted, "I am no duck, I am French."

England looked amused for a moment before replying with a smile "I guess you're right it makes you more of a frog." If France wasn't insulted before she was now.

"How dare you liken me to such a slimy disgusting thing!" Angrily she stood and strolled out of the restaurant, too preoccupied with her perceived insult to hear a quiet,

"Oh dear, Flying Mint Bunny, I didn't mean it that way at all."

Time Skip- That Evening

it was getting late and France was still fuming at the insult she had received earlier. She just could not understand how someone could compare her to such a horrible creature so casually. Suddenly a thought hit her; what if she wasn't as pretty as she thought and the comparison was an accurate one, after all England did compare her to a duck first and they are not known for their beauty either.

Feeling overwhelmed France collapsed onto her bed and curled up under the sheets. She lay like this for a few minutes until she heard a knock and the door open,

"France, are you awake?" England's whispered voice called out. Not wanting to see the one who had insulted her France stayed still and listened as England's soft footsteps made their way across the room pausing by the bed; there was a rustling of paper as something was left on the bedside table and then the footsteps retreated.

When she was sure England was gone France switched on the light to find a carefully drawn picture of a frog on the bedside table. She was surprised to find that she did not think of the picture as ugly or horrible. Instead she could see the care that had been taken to show the animal at its best and make it seem alive.

Whoever had drawn this clearly had a love for frogs.

Flipping it over she found an equally carefully handwritten note;

_'France,_

_I felt it would be the polite thing to do to apologize for insulting you today, you must believe that it was not my intention when talking to you. I know you probably don't want to hear this but allow me to explain. My initial comment calling you 'duck' was not an attempt to compare to the animal it is merely a term of endearment used in some parts of my country, I did not think that you would not know the meaning and said it without thinking and I apologize. _

_My second comment calling you 'frog' was not intended to be an insult either, I just wanted to joke about the nickname that some of my people give the French; I thought you would find it funny too, and again I apologise. I also do not wish you to believe that I think of you as some disgusting creature, quite the opposite in fact, even if I persisted in the comparison it would be because I find frogs absolutely beautiful. It is only sometimes I forget that not everyone sees them the way I do. Again I apologize for insulting you and I hope that you are able to forgive me and that we are still able to be friends._

_Yours,_

_England'_

France thought for a moment, maybe she had overreacted slightly. Looking at the picture again she began to see some of the beauty in the image. Could she forgive England? Sighing she decided she would sleep on it and see how she felt in the morning.

Time Skip- The Next Morning

England was sat in the restaurant again when France came to join her.

"So Angleterre, you admit you were in the wrong yesterday." She said smiling,

"What? I did no such thing." England spluttered, "I merely conceded that my words could have been misinterpreted and that I apologized for the misunderstanding." France raised a slightly disbelieving eyebrow, England's blush was telling her the truth behind the words.

"So then tell me, what is so wonderful about frogs?" She asked with a slight smile.

This caused England to cheer up at her apparent forgiveness and the two began a long conversation (occasionally interrupted with arguments) appreciating the misunderstood animal. By the time the two parted France had decided should didn't mind it when _England_ called her 'Frog'.

* * *

**Translations: ****Répulique Française: Republic of France (French)**

**Angleterre: England (French)**

**Duck: For anyone who doesn't know this is a genuine term used in the part of northern England I come from, usually used in place of terms such as luv or sweatheart. It can be used when talking to a relative stranger (for instance it is not unusual for the person behind the counter of my local shop to call me Duck) however I have seen it cause confusion when used in other parts of the country.**

**Thanks For Reading.**


	29. Chapter 29

Scarlet and Violet

The blade was still in her hand, the cuts still formed on her arms and the blood still ran like rivers down her arms. Nothing had changed, she didn't even know why she was here. She was only half a country, East Germany, except 'West' had woken up first apparently being the younger (in regards to country age) of the two; this meant that by the time East had arrived everyone was calling her Germany.

She tried to stop the confusion by taking a name from her half of the country's past that was now a part of her memories, Prussia. But that didn't help either, so far those she had introduced herself to had laughed at her for being a 'dead' nation.

So here she was sat on the floor of the reception's toilets, she couldn't even be bothered to go back to her own room any more, cutting out her pain as usual. So lost in her own despair Prussia didn't notice as the door to the room opened; she did however hear the almost silent gasp of the person who entered.

Her head shot up and shocked scarlet eyes met equally shocked violet ones. Before Prussia could say a word the other Nation turned and ran out of the room. Leaning against the wall Prussia lifted her blade again.

_Well, _she thought, _there's no hope now, who wants to be friends with someone this damaged. _She lowered the blade to her skin, _that Nation will probably tell everyone she meets, everyone will know by tomorrow._ But before she could do anything a hand shot out and gently grabbed her wrist, stopping her from going any further.

Looking up she saw the violet eyed Nation had returned and was looking at her with concern filled eyes, one slightly hidden by her dark blonde hair. The green first aid kit that was kept behind reception was on the ground next to her with what appeared to be a small polar bear.

"Kumakuma," The girl whispered, "will you go watch the door please? Stop anyone from coming in."

"Who are you?" The bear asked making Prussia jump.

"You know I'm Canada, now please go." The girl, Canada, sighed.

As the bear left to position himself outside the door Canada gently took the blade from Prussia's hand; she did not snatch it instead took it carefully as if asking permission, but her grip was strong enough to let Prussia know that she could use force if she needed to. When Prussia released her grip on the blade Canada quickly whipped it away into the pocket of her hoodie ignoring the fact that the blood was still wet and would probably stain the clothing.

Working carefully Canada cleaned all the blood away from the cuts; the sting caused by the alcohol rub made Prussia flinch and Canada grip her arm tightly to prevent movement.

"Sorry." She whispered as Prussia gasped in pain again.

"Why? Its not your fault." Prussia looked carefully at Canada her hair was obscuring her face but Prussia thought she caught a glimpse of something all too familiar as Canada's hair moved with her head. She watched as Canada attentively applied the gauze pausing only to run a soft finger along the brand _IRRWEG._

"What does it mean?" She whispered softly, Prussia swallowed looking away.

"Abomination." She replied.

"Why?" Prussia turned catching Canada's eyes, they were soft and gentle; full of care but also sadness.

"I didn't," She answered; and she hadn't, she had fought and screamed as the older kids had held her down and carved into her arm.

"But still, why?" Canada looked sad, like she wanted to cry for Prussia.

"Because people can be cruel." Prussia felt that it was the only answer to give, it was the only explanation she could think of.

"I know." Canada sighed sadly. Then, to Prussia's surprise, she leant down and gently placed her lips to her arm, kissing the offending scar.

"W-what are you...?" Prussia stammered, Canada looked up with a soft smile,

"I can't make it go away, but maybe I can kiss it better."

"But it doesn't hurt any more." Prussia said still shocked,

"Clearly it does..." Canada ran her thumb over a now bandaged cut, "Or you wouldn't do this." Prussia gently took a hold of Canada's face turning it to hers.

"If you get to kiss mine better then I get to kiss yours." She whispered. Carefully she moved Canada's hair from her face to see that she was right, she had seen a scar there; from her comment about knowing people's cruelty Prussia guessed she didn't get it by accident. Then before Canada could move she placed a quick gentle kiss on the scar; shocked Canada made a slight noise like 'Eep' and fell backwards.

"Kesesese." Prussia leaned back against the wall a slight smirk forming, "Eep? You sounded like a little bird just then."

Canada sat back up blushing, "Sorry but you surprised me."

"Aww, sorry Birdie but I couldn't resist." And Prussia wasn't lying there was something about this girl, maybe it was because she was the first person outside her family to be kind to her in years, but she didn't want to see her hurting.

"Birdie?" Canada raised an eyebrow looking amused.

"Yep, no arguments, you're Birdie from now on." Prussia's smirk had become a full on grin.

Canada sighed, unsure if she liked the nickname or not, "At least you're feeling happier," She stood gathering up the first aid kit, "are you going to be okay? I have to go now."

"I'll be fine for now."

Canada nodded, "Okay, but I'll be in room 701 if you ever need someone." she turned to leave but paused at the door, "By the way, I don't think you're an abomination..." She turned back smiling a slight blush dusting her cheeks, "I think you're awesome." and with that she left.

"Awesome, huh?" Prussia whispered to herself her smile growing, "I guess if you say so Birdie, I'm awesome."


	30. Chapter 30

Alone

Wandering down another long corridor of rooms Germany wondered at the size of the hotel they had been put in. Turning another corner continued looking for her 'sister', East, or Prussia as she had decided to call herself (Germany hadn't even bothered trying to figure out the odds of them both having the same human last name nothing else made sense so why should that); she had taken off somewhere after making an off-hand comment about going to cause some trouble and Germany wanted to make sure she didn't go through with it.

Turning yet another corner, she was unsurprised to see that she had reached a dead-end. What did surprise her, however, was the sight of another Nation sat curled up in the corner. As Germany cautiously approached the figure she could hear the occasional sob escape the hunched form, making it clear they were crying.

This troubled her, she couldn't just leave the girl, but at the same time she hadn't comforted somebody in a very long time; she wasn't sure she knew how. Kneeling down so the two were level she began to talk softly to the girl,

"Hello I'm Germany, can you tell me who you are? Why are you so upset?"

"Troppo grande, troppo grande, sorella, perduta, la sua troppo grande." The girl sobbed out. Germany didn't recognise the words but she thought she recognised the language.

"That's Italian, right? Are you Italy?" She continued to whisper, but got no answer.

Germany straightened up; it was clear the girl was frightened but of what Germany wasn't sure and the girl was too terrified to explain herself. Germany was sure that just talking to the girl wouldn't help so she did the first thing that came to mind.

"Italy! Cease this crying instantly! Is that any way for a Nation to behave." She ordered sternly, the sudden loud voice caused the little Italian to jump to her feet in shock.

"Ahhh, please don't hurt me, I'm sorry, I surrender, please don't hurt me." She cried waving a white flag (where had that come from?).

Germany sighed, "I'm not going to hurt you Italy, just tell me why you were crying in a corner." She replied her voice soft but remaining stern.

Italy seemed to become happier at this smiling suddenly,

"Ve~ you're not going to hurt me? Yay that's good! Oh but..." Her face fell and she looked ready to cry again, "I lost sorella, we were walking but she got too far ahead, this place is too big and now I can't find her." Tears were forming in the corners of Italy's eyes and Germany could see she was about to start crying again.

"In that case I shall help you find her." Germany stated Italy's tears dried almost instantly and she leapt to grab Germany in an embrace.

"Yay! You'll help, grazie, grazie!" Germany was stunned by the girl's sudden mood swing and she felt a blush forming from the sudden affection. Shaking Italy off she turned back down the corridor.

"we had better start looking then." She said turning to walk away the little Italian latching onto her arm.

* * *

**Translations: **  
**Troppo grande, troppo grande, sorella, perduta, la sua troppo grande: Too big, too big, sister, lost, it's too big. (Italian)**

**Grazie: Thank you (Italian)**

**Sorella: Sister (Italian)**

**Thanks For Reading.**


	31. Chapter 31

Trapped

It had been too quite for too long, Veneziano had never been this quiet since she learnt how to talk, glancing behind her Romano was surprised to find that she was alone.

"Idiota must've gotten lost." She muttered, "I'll find her on the way back." She shrugged and continued walking.

It was all Veneziano's fault she was out here anyway; the idiot had decided to bring a bag of raw pasta in her suitcase (just in case America didn't have any) and the bag had become crushed and burst on the plane causing it to spill little bits of pasta all over the room when the case was opened. So now Romano was looking for one of the cleaning closets in the hope of finding something to clean up the mess, but this place was such a maze of corridors she was wondering if it would be better just to leave it to the hotel cleaners.

Eventually, she spotted a cleaner leaving a door with a pile of toilet rolls, clearly intending to replace the ones in the rooms, her lack of a free hand meant that she left the door unlocked giving Romano the chance to check the room. Leaving the door open she stepped into the tiny room and started searching through the mass of cleaning supplies. She was searching in a back corner when she heard footsteps outside, she thought nothing of this until the room fell dark and there was a soft click.

"Dio, please no." Romano gasped moving quickly to the door. Trying to open it only confirmed her fears, she was locked in.

trying not to panic she started banging on the door and calling out for someone to help. But as time passed and no one came the panic began to set in, she could feel herself hyperventilating but couldn't stop herself as the walls pressed in and she began to feel light-headed.

Leaning against the door her banging became weaker and her voice dropped to just above a murmur.

"Aiuto, qualcuno si prega di aiuto, non mi lasciare qui." She had almost given up hope when a voice came from the other side of the door.

"Hola, is someone in there?" Her heart leapt, maybe she could get out.

"Sì, I can't open the door." Romano hated how weak her voice sounded, the door handle rattled as the person on the other side tried to open it.

"Hmm, it seems the door's locked." The voice said,

_no shit Sherlock, I was in here for a laugh._ The tiny rational and still Romano part of her mind thought.

"But don't worry I'll go find a key." The voice called out cheerfully and Romano heard footsteps dash away. As they faded her panic began to rise again; the wall were pressing in and she was finding it difficult to breath. If she couldn't relax soon she was going to pass out. Romano was so focussed on her own fear she didn't hear footsteps hurrying back or a key click in the lock. She wouldn't even had noticed the door had been opened if she hadn't been leaning against it; meaning she fell onto her rescuer.

The rescuer caught her and took a balancing step back to prevent them from falling to the floor. But, Romano couldn't stay up any longer, without the support of the door her legs crumbled beneath her. Her rescuer knelt down with her gently rubbing her arms in a soothing gesture.

"Calmate, calmate, it's okay you're safe." The rescuer whispered, noticing Romano was hyperventilating she gently took her face; forcing her to look into lush green eyes.

"If you keep this up you'll pass out, you need to calm down, match your breathing to mine." The girl started exaggerating her breathing and Romano found herself copying; steadily her head cleared and she began to feel calmer. Calm enough to realise the mysterious girl still had a hold of her face and was very close. Blushing she pushed the girl away from her.

"Chigi! Get off me." The girl fell backwards but sat there smiling anyway.

"Lo siento, are you feeling better?" Romano stood up grumbling something under her breath.

"What was that?"

"I said, I'm fine..." Romano started to blush even darker, "and grazie for helping me." Her rescuer's smile grew brighter,

"De nada, and it's okay you were scared everyone's scared sometime." If possible Romano's blush darkened.

"I w-wasn't scared, bastardo, and don't say I was."

"Aww~ you look just like a tomato." The girl cooed completely ignoring the argument and the insult. Romano couldn't take any more; she just turned to walk away but a hand grabbed her stopping her in her tracks.

"Lo siento, but you were too cute to resist, can I at least know who you are?" Romano pulled away from the hand and glared at the girl.

"I am not cute, and it's Italia Romano, South Italy, if you must know."

"South Italy, that's amazing I am Reino de España, we're practically neighbours, do you prefer Italia or Romano?" She cried out cheerfully.

"Well my sister's Italia Veneziano so it would be confusing if we were both called Italia, so just Romano's fine." In her head she couldn't help but wonder at Spain's cheerfulness, most people had given up on her attitude by now.

"You have a sister, that's cool, where is she?"

"I don't know she..."

"Sorella~" A voice called out.

"Is behind us apparently." Romano turned to see her sister coming up holding onto the arm of a stern looking blonde Nation.

"Veneziano, where the hell have you been?" Didn't I tell you to stay close? Idiota!"

"Ve, mi dispiace sorella, but I couldn't find you, I was scared until Germany found me and said she'd help me find you." Veneziano replied pleading forgiveness.

"So you're her sister, it's nice to meet you Veneziano." Spain greeted smiling at Romano's sister.

"Ve, you know sorella?" Veneziano cocked her head to one side questioningly.

"Sí, we just met."

"This bastardo is Spagna and they were just leaving."

"Aww~ Roma, let me get to know your sister a bit." Spain pouted. Romano just glared and stepped back watching the two talk, occasionally glaring at the German whose arm her sister was still clinging onto. As the two talked she couldn't help but think,

_Two overly happy people, they were made for each other._ But for some reason this thought made her sad and wish she could make friends and be happy as easily as her sister.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Idiota: Idiot (Italian)**

**Dio: God (Italian)**

**Aiuto, qualcuno si prega di aiuto, non mi lasciare qui: Help, somebody please help, don't leave me here. (Italian)**

**Hola: Hello (Spanish)**

**Si: Yes (Italian & Spanish)**

**Calmate: Calm down (Spanish)**

**Lo Siento: Sorry (Spanish)**

**Reino de España: The Kingdom of Spain (Spanish)**

**Sorella: Sister (Italian)**

**Mi dispiace: I'm sorry (Italian)**

**Spagna: Spain (Italian)**

**Edit: Thank you to SecretKeeper250 for correcting my Spanish.**

**Again thanks for reading.**


	32. Chapter 32

New Friends, Bad Friends.

She had loved this hotel; it was nice, warm and safe. Something Spain hadn't felt in a while. She had even made some friends; yeah sure the little Italian she found locked in a closet wasn't the politest of people, but Spain was sure Romano wanted friends really.

How could anyone who gets embarrassed so easily not care about what others think of them, and if you care about what they think then surely you want them to like you. That's what Spain thought at least.

Spain wished she could be that friend, but, Romano wouldn't want to be friends with someone with a past like hers. Maybe it would be okay if Romano never found out, yes, that was it if Romano never found out they could be friends.

With that determined thought in mind Spain strode around the corner and promptly tripped and fell on top of the person who was crouched peering around the next corner along.

"Ouch, look where you're going, you're on top of my awesome arm." The person said from under where Spain had fallen.

"Lo siento mi amiga, I didn't see you." Spain apologized hurriedly offering her hand to help the white-haired Nation up. Smirking the other accepted and stood next to Spain,

"Kesesese, it's no problem mein freund I just hurt my arm earlier and that didn't help." The Nation turned and resumed crouching behind the corner.

"Um, amiga, what are you doing?" Spain asked cautiously, the other Nation laughed their hissing laugh again.

"Just waiting for my awesome plan to work." She replied. Curious Spain carefully leaned to peer around the corner too, from where they were she could see a faint trip wire stretched across the corridor, but not where it was attached to. Becoming more curious she settled down to see what the other Nation had planned.

It was five minutes before they noticed that two had become three, it wasn't until a voice whispered,

What are we looking at?" That Spain noticed the blonde, blue-eyed Nation who had joined them.

"My awesome prank." The white-haired Nation whispered, "Now shush someone's coming." All three peered around the corner in time to see a tall, blonde Nation with glasses step onto the trip wire. The trap was a case of blink and you'll miss it, one minute the Nation was walking down the corridor the next they were covered in something that looked suspiciously like custard. The sight caused the three Nations watching to start snickering, the victim must have heard them because suddenly her eyes were on them and she didn't look pleased.

"Erm, run?" Spain suggested.

"Run." The others agreed. They dashed down the corridors as fast as they could until the blonde pulled them into one of the rooms.

Breathing heavily the three leant back against the door preventing it from opening. They stayed like this for a few minutes until they were sure no one was coming when they fell about laughing.

"Kesesesese, did you see how awesome their face was?" Laughed the white-haired Nation,

"Onhonhonhon, oui, that was a magnificent prank mon ami." The blonde laughed.

"Fusosososo, that was great amiga, but perhaps we should plan a better escape next time." Spain gasped between laughs.

"Ja, wait, we?" The white-haired Nation looked puzzled,

"Sí," Spain replied, "If you do it again I want in."

"I agree with our tanned friend, that was too much fun to miss out on." The blonde-haired Nation agreed flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"Awesome!" The white-haired Nation jumped up, "In that case let me introduce myself, I am the Awesome Preußen, now before you say that's a 'dead' Nation I'll just say I'm technically Ostdeutschland but everyone calls Westen Germany so I prefer Prussia."

"That's ok, I'm Reino de España but Spain's fine." Spain introduced with a grin.

"and, I am République Française but I prefer the Country of l'amour." The blonde introduced with almost mock flirtation.

"How about just France." Countered Prussia.

"If you must." France sighed feigning disappointment. This left Spain and Prussia chortling to which France pouted before joining in. Prussia slung an arm over each of the two Nations,

"well my friends, me thinks this awesome friendship needs a drink." And she started to guide the others out of the door and towards the bar, excitedly talking about how awesome their friendship would be, France occasionally adding her own voice to the conversation.

But Spain couldn't help but worry that it was yet more people she was hiding her past from.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Lo Siento; Sorry (Spanish)**

**Amiga: Friend (Spanish, girls only)**

**Mein Freund: My Friend (German)**

**Oui: Yes (French)**

**Mon Ami: My Friend (French)**

**Ja: Yes (German)**

**Si: Yes (Spanish)**

**Preußen: Prussia (German)**

**Ostdeutschland: Eat Germany (German)**

**Westen: West (German)**

**Reino de España: Kingdom of Spain (Spanish)**

**République Française: Republic of France (French)**

**l'amour: Love (French)**

**As an extra not thank you to SecretKeeper250 for correcting my Spanish on the last chapter, feel free to keep doing so. **

**And if anyone spots any language mistakes please tell me I'm terrible at languages so the help is welcome.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	33. Chapter 33

You're annoying

The thing Denmark loved most about being in this hotel was; everyone was so wrapped up in their own problems they didn't have the time to dip beneath the surface of what they saw. This meant for her all they saw were smiles and loud laughs and nobody questioned you when you seemed happy. There was also the bar, that helped too.

It was with one of those fake smiles in place that she walked into the restaurant to find it unusually busy. In fact every table had at least one person sat at it. Denmark would go away to come back later but she was just too hungry so instead she went up to the nearest empty seat in the hope of being able to eat there.

"Hej, mind if I sit here?" She asked the Nation sat at the table. The Nation flicked her gaze up to look at Denmark with her deep blue eyes then simply shrugged looking bored. Not letting her grin dip for a second Denmark sat and let herself look at the other Nation. She was smaller than Denmark (who considered herself to be a bit tall) but wasn't quite petite, she had long long light blonde hair that was being kept out of her face on one side with a silver cross hair-pin. Looking at her face Denmark noticed she was quite pretty despite the emotionless almost bored look she possessed. She also saw she had been caught staring and the girls eyes were now watching her.

Trying not to make the situation awkward Denmark turned to quickly give her order to a passing waitress before speaking again to the other Nation.

"So I'm Kongeriget Danmark, and you are?"

"Kongeriket Norge." Norway replied still seeming bored by the conversation.

"Woah, what are the odds that of all the seats I could've chosen I found another Nordic country?" Denmark kept up the mask of happiness even though it seemed that Norway couldn't care either way.

"Why _did _you sit here?" Norway asked a hint of annoyance in the boredom, Denmark just shrugged in response.

"I don't know, it just seemed like a good place to sit why? Don't you like me Norge?" She asked teasingly. Norway raised an eyebrow questioningly at the tone.

"Would you leave if I said no?"

"Hmm, probably not."

"Then there's no point in answering is there?" Denmark grinned at the response figuring that it was as close to an admission that she didn't not like Denmark as she was going to get from Norway.

Food arrived and they chatted happily; well Denmark chatted happily, Norway just ate looking bored and occasionally added her own comment. Most of those comments were on how much of an idiot Denmark was but this didn't discourage her from continuing.

By the end of the meal Denmark had discussed every random thing she could think of, yet hadn't been able to get Norway to open up and say more than a few words. She wondered briefly if it was because she wasn't truly opening up herself, but she quickly dismissed the thought, she didn't need anyone else to tell her to move on and get over it. However, she did notice every now and then there was a flicker of emotion behind Norway's eyes that never made it further, as if she was forcing herself to be emotionless.

Denmark wanted to see those emotions, she wanted to see what was hidden behind the eyes, but she knew she couldn't pursue it. After all she was hiding behind her own mask of false emotions, it wouldn't be fair.

Their, sort of, conversation lasted for several hours (and several beers on Denmark's part). For a while it seemed as if Norway didn't mind, or at least tolerated, the company; but as Denmark steadily grew louder and she pushed her illusion of happiness more to the extreme, Norway seemed to become more annoyed, to the point where it would flash across her otherwise emotionless face with every of Denmark's laughs.

Eventually it looked like she had enough. Standing up suddenly she started to leave. However, as she walked past Denmark's seat she paused.

"You know..." She said calmly, "the only thing more annoying than the obnoxiously happy with loud laughs are those who are faking it." And with that she left, leaving a stunned Denmark silent.

_How did she know?_ Denmark thought, _Even my friends didn't see, so how did she know?_ The mask had been perfect, no one could see past it. So what did Norway see?

* * *

**Translations:**

**Hej: Hello (Danish)**

**Kongeriget Danmark: Kingdom of Denmark (Danish)**

**Kongeriket Norge: Kingdom of Norway (Norwegian)**

**Norge: Norway (Danish & Norwegian)**

**Thank you again to SecretKeeper250 for correcting my Spanish on the last chapter.**

**I don't mind at all readers telling me if something is wrong and I would rather you let me know then leave it or I'll just keep getting it wrong.**

**Thank you all for reading.**


	34. Chapter 34

Cats are cute

Japan couldn't understand the way the majority of the other nations behaved, everything she saw them do seemed to confuse her and she was finding it impossible to find a common ground on which to start a conversation. She found it sad that she felt just as alone here, surrounded by people, as she did back in her own country with her empty house with its empty rooms.

Maybe she should just become friends with that cat over there.

She froze, why was there a cat in the corridor?

Curious Japan started to follow the animal as it made its way through the maze of corridors and started to scratch on one of the bedroom doors. Coming up to it she started to pet it in time for the room's owner to open the door.

"Konnichiwa," She greeted slightly startled, "I apologize for the cat, I followed it here, I hope it didn't disturb you."

The other Nation yawned, "It's okay," She said slowly, "I like cats." It was then that the other Nation stepped to the side so that Japan could see the large number of cats already occupying the room.

"Would you like to come in?" The Nation asked. Japan nodded and stepped past them into the room. As the other closed the door Japan turned to them,

"It's a pleasure to meet you I am Nihon-Koku." She greeted with a slight bow.

"That's Japan, right? I'm Ellīnikī Dīmokratía." The other replied with a yawn.

"I am correct in thinking that is Greece, yes?" After finding out she would be coming here Japan had looked up the official names of countries she thought she remembered reading this one. Greece nodded in response and went to sit on the bed.

"You can sit if you like." She said motioning to the space beside her. Japan hesitated for a moment, but, not wanting to appear rude she took a seat on the bed as far from Greece as she could to allow for personal space. However, due to the number of cats already on the bed as far away as possible ended up being right next to Greece.

After a few minutes some of the cats came to investigate Japan and she soon found herself petting them.

"You like cats?" Greece's voice startled Japan from her distraction,

"Hai, they are lovely animals to be around." She replied nearly smiling as a kitten licked her hand.

"So do I they are always nice to me and sometimes they help me to forget my worries." the two lapse into companionable silence; it wasn't awkward as both were simply enjoying the company of the cats and another person. Occasionally one or the other would make a comment or ask a question to which the other would respond, but for the most part the only noise was the cats purring.

They sat like this and they enjoyed each others company for some time until Japan felt a pressure on her shoulder, turning she was surprised to see that Greece had fallen asleep and was now using her as a pillow. The close contact was making her feel a bit uncomfortable, it had been a while since she had been this close to anyone let alone someone she had just met, but she didn't want to wake Greece; she could see from the bags under her eyes that she hadn't been sleeping much lately.

Carefully she tried to move the other so that she could leave. However, Greece simply moved herself into a more comfortable position and was now using Japan's lap as her pillow. Sighing softly Japan tried to lift the other Nation's head so she could move; in response Greece curled her fingers around the fabric of Japan's yukata making it impossible for her to get up.

Resigned to her fate Japan stayed seated petting the surrounding cats. Soon, lulled by the cats steady purring and Greece's soft breathing, Japan also drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Konnichiwa: Hello (Japanese)**

**Nihon-Koku; The State of Japan (Japanese)**

**Ellīnikī Dīmokratía: Hellenic Republic (Greek)**

**Hai: Yes (Japanese)**

**An important note. I apologize but due to my university work I cannot keep up the pace of writing that I had before this means that from this week onwards I will be posting on ****Fridays only.**** This will hopefully mean that I can still post every week but a lack of time means that twice a week is likely to be impossible from now on.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	35. Chapter 35

I Was Playing That!

America skidded slightly as she rounded another corner, she was running back to the games room where she had left the video game she was playing paused whilst she had lunch. The reason she was running was because she only had a couple of hours before Jessica got back from school, she had somehow convinced the people behind this hotel plan to let her sister stay with her and she wouldn't spend her time she no longer spent at work on video games whilst her sister was there.

Finally she reached the door to the games room, throwing the door open she ground to a sudden halt. Someone else was there, in her spot, playing the console she had been on and they'd changed the game! America sunk to her knees in the doorway, oh why hadn't she saved before leaving?

The person playing the game turned to look at America,

"You all right down there?" She asked,

"Hours, hours of progress gone." America muttered, the other Nation, laughing, paused the game and came over to help America up.

"You should really learn to save your games, da-ze." America looked up at the girl with a pout firmly plastered on her face, she was clearly one of the East Asian Nations although which America couldn't say having not met any of them yet. Muttering under her breath America stood up, hearing this the other Nation laughed again.

"so I'm Daehan Minguk, though you probably know me better as South Korea." She said introducing herself.

"United States of America, but America's fine." America replied a little less cheerfully than normal, "Did you really have to play on _that_ console?"

"Mian haeyo, but the game was only released on this console and it's my favourite." Korea looked thoughtful for a moment, "It's got a two-player mode if you want to join in, da-ze." America perked up almost instantly.

"Dud, that would be awesome." America sprinted over to the gaming couch and jumped over the back to land in the seat.

"C'mon, I'm so going to be the hero of this, so just watch." Grinning Korea also vaulted over the seat back to land on the other side of the couch.

After sometime fiddling around with the games settings the two settled down into a serious gaming session and the two began to really enjoy the company of the other as banter was thrown between them.

Every now and again one would shift position to get more comfortable and the other would move in response. Soon America was leaning against one couch arm with her legs curled up on the seat beside her, whilst Korea was leaning with her back to the other couch arm with her legs bent over America's lower leg and her feet in between the crook of America's knees and the seat back.

They sat like this for a while playing the game oblivious to everything. Occasionally other Nations would come in and watch them for a bit or play other games in the room but they pretty much ignored all of them, despite the best efforts of one particularly stubborn Micro-nation who spent a good fifteen minutes trying to get the two to acknowledge her before moving on to bother someone else.

Several hours passed like this but neither noticed they were so engrossed in the game to them it felt like they had only been playing for a few minutes. Eventually they were found by Jessica who stood in the doorway watching her sister relaxing for a few minutes before making her presence known.

"So this is where you've been." She said with a hint of amusement in her voice. America reacted instantly trying to jump up and dash to her sister. However, due to her and Korea's positions on the couch all she succeeded in doing was tangling their legs together, falling onto the floor and pulling Korea down with her.

"Ow, sorry" America muttered disentangling herself from the other.

"It's no problem," Korea responded laughing, "though I do want to know who can make you move so fast."

"Of course," America dashed over to drag her now giggling sister over to the other Nation.

"Korea this is my sister Jessica, Jessica this is my new friend South Korea." America said pointing to the respective people.

"Good to meet you, da-ze." Korea smiled.

"Nice to meet you to." Jessica said before turning to her sister, "Do you know how long you've been playing, I was beginning to think you'd died when you didn't show for dinner." Jessica scolded.

"It's not time for dinner..." America's response was cut off by three stomach rumbles, "I guess it is, lets go then." Jessica started to leave and America turned to invite Korea only to notice a sad look in her eyes,

"Hey dude you okay?" She asked quietly,

"Hmm? Yeah, I guess seeing you and Jessica reminded me of my sister."

"She back in Korea?"

"Yes and no." America was puzzled by this forlorn response, trying comfort the other Nation she slung an arm over her shoulder.

"Well feel free to hang out with me and Jess 'till you see her again." She encouraged with a grin.

"Gamsa" Korea smiled slightly, "Oh and America..."

"Hmm?"

"Your game, I saved it before switching it off." America literally jumped for joy before hugging the now smiling Nation.

"You are the best." She stated before grabbing Korea's hand and dashing after Jessica.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Daehan Minguk: Republic of Korea (Korean)**

**Mian Haeyo: I'm sorry (Korean)**

**Gamsa: Thanks (Korean)**

**Thanks for reading.**


	36. Chapter 36

Why so serious?

The other three Nations came tearing down the corridor causing Finland to leap out of their way. She recognized them of course; the blonde, the albino and the brunette, who hadn't? In just a few short weeks they had gained quite a reputation for causing trouble.

As they dashed passed Finland she could hear peals of laughter coming from them. This could only mean one thing, someone had become a victim of yet another of the trio's pranks. Finland felt sorry for whoever the prank had hit, they were known for being highly embarrassing for all their victims, but at the same time she was glad to avoid it.

Turning a corner she soon discovered who the unfortunate Nation was. Coming towards her was one of the tallest girls she had seen yet stalking down the corridor in search of the trio. Finland could tell she was the victim of them prank by the pink paint that was running down her face ans dripping off her hair. Knowing that the trio will have long since disappeared down another corridor Finland decided to try and stop the other before she only became disappointed.

As the girl approached Finland made a snap decision; stepping in front of the other girl she smiled brightly,

"Moi moi, you look like you could use a shower, my room's just there if you want to use it." She said continuing to smile brightly. The other Nation stopped and looked at Finland with what seemed like a glare and raised her hand; Finland flinched and looked away waiting for the hit to come. But it didn't, instead she felt the hand gently on her shoulder. Looking back Finland saw the person was still glaring but she didn't feel any anger from it; it was more like that was how the person looked normally. But, she would be lying if she said she wasn't still a bit scared.

"That would be a good idea." The Nation responded with such a thick accent Finland almost couldn't understand it. Recovering quickly she never let her smile drop.

"Okay..." She said brightly taking the other Nation by the hand, "This way." Ignoring the other's momentary tense as Finland took her hand she led them into her hotel room, only letting go once they were inside.

"The shower's just through there." Finland pointed to a door leading out of the bedroom, "There should be a towel on the rack." Nodding the other Nation silently left for the bathroom. As the door clicked shut Finland let out a breath she didn't even realize she had been holding.

"They're scary." She muttered, "Why did I do this? I don't even know them." She paused listening to the shower, "But she hasn't done anything mean she just looks scary and she can't help that." Sighing she lay on the bed an arm draped over her eyes, "I suppose it can't hurt to give them a chance, after all she can't be worse than him." She lay like this for a while wondering if she had made the right decision; listening as the shower shut off and the door opened.

Eventually after a few moments of silence she moved her arm to find the other Nation looking over her a little too close to her face for comfort. Needless to say she let out a surprised squeal before covering her mouth and blushing.

"You okay?" They asked.

"Fine," Finland replied after a few calming breaths her bright smile returning, "You startled me that's all." The other Nation moved away, somehow looking guilty despite the glare.

"I scare you." She muttered looking deflated.

"Oh no, don't say that." Finland rushed over to the other taking her hands, the desire to comfort overriding her fear.

"I scare everyone." The other muttered trying not to meet Finland's eye.

"Trust me..." Finland gently tilted the other's face so their eyes met, "There are people who scare me more than you." She smiled softly causing the other to blush slightly, "I'm Soumen Tasavalta by the way."

"Konungariket Sverige." The other replied. Finland's smile brightened a bit,

"Nice to meet you Sweden..." She stepped back and took one hand for her to shake, "I'm sure we can be good friends." Sweden carefully shook the other's hand. Friends. Something they both desperately needed.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Moi moi: Hi hi (Finnish)**

**Soumen Tasavalta: Republic of Finland (Finnish)**

**Konungariket Sverige: Kingdom of Sweden (Swedish)**

**Thank you to Crystal Rabbit for your review I will make a comment on some of your points.  
In regards to the introductions most were deliberately vague so that the histories can come out in more detail later.  
The reason the governments didn't send therapists etc with the Nations is because most are very good at hiding that something is wrong and so they didn't realize, for those where you could see something is wrong (i.e. Prussia, France, etc) I'm coming up with excuses they used to bring up in later chapters.  
And for Prussia's blade, I think I mentioned at some point (sorry if I didn't) they are not confined to the hotel she could easily buy something sharp from somewhere, as well as this they also have full access to a professional kitchen, there are ways for her to get something sharp without people knowing. Your other points I hope I will cover during the course of the story, sorry that these things weren't clear intially.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	37. Chapter 37

What a weird family.

The constant stream of chatter coming from America was oddly comforting, even though she was only half paying attention it kept Canada's mind off Prussia. Ever since she found the other bleeding in the toilets Canada had worried about the other Nation. She felt a bit better when she heard they seemed to have become good friends with France and Spain, but at the same time it saddened her to think that the only friend she had made other than her sister appeared to have forgotten her. Shaking her head she tried to rid herself of the thought and focus on the idea that Prussia had people to support her if she needed it.

Canada was so lost in thought she hadn't noticed America had stopped walking until she had walked into the back of her. Peering round her sister she spotted that the restaurant was full and America was frantically searching for somewhere to sit. After a moment she started off towards two blonde Nations, who appeared to be having a heated discussion, Canada trailing quietly behind her. As they approached the table the two stopped their discussion to look at America.

"Mind if we join ya?" America asked happily,

"We?" One asked, her blues eyes showing confusion and her French accent ringing clear.

"Yeah me and my sis, Canada?" America smiled brightly motioning to her sister behind her.

"It's _my sister Canada and I _and I suppose it's all right with me, what about you Frog?" The other Nation replied, the blue-eyed Nation shrugged which America took as an invitation to sit down in one of the empty seats, Canada following closely behind to quietly take a seat between the two blue-eyed Nations.

"So..." America started, reaching for the bread on the table, "I'm the United States of America and this is my sister Canada, who are you guys?"

"I'm England of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and the frog here is the Republic of France." The green-eyed Nation said introducing the pair.

"Or Répulique Française if you wish to speak my language." The other Nation, France, concluded.

"No one here speaks you language frog." England stated calmly, France feigned shock,

"No one speaks the language of l'amour? This is terrible." She gasped causing England to raise an eyebrow in amusement.

"Actually..." Canada said in her whisper like voice, "I speak French."

"Vous faites?"

"Oui, le Canada est un pays bilingue."

"See Angleterre, people do speak my beautiful language." France stated proudly, England simply rolled her eyes.

"Only because Canada was a French colony before it was British, she probably wouldn't speak it without your influence."

"And had she not spent time as a British colony she wouldn't speak English so do not act as though your influence left nothing." America tried (and failed) to stifle a laugh at the two arguing Nations.

"God, you two act as though she's a child in a messy divorce, and don't forget you both influenced my country too." America grinned at the other Nations.

"America's right..." Canada whispered, "based on our histories you two are possibly the closest to parents, or at least older siblings, that our countries would have."

"That makes some sense, though I'm not old enough to be a mother," England muttered, "But none of us knew each other before coming here, we definitely aren't related and I'm sure you two must have actual parents."

America flinched momentarily before replying, "Yeah but me and Canada weren't related before either, but we still know we're sisters." She said her mouth full of food; somehow during their conversation they had succeeded in ordering and now America was shovelling in French fries. England visibly cringed at the sight,

"If I am your 'parent' then I have the right to scold you for how you are eating, do you have any table manners? That's disgusting." She scolded causing Canada to giggle knowing it was a lost cause.

"They're fries they don't need table manners." America countered,

"Being at a table requires table manners the food doesn't matter." England retorted, her patience was clearly stretched. The argument continued like this for sometime as Canada watched whilst eating her own meal.

Glancing to her side she saw France was also watching the exchange in amusement as she cut up her salad and moved it around her plate, in a fashion not dissimilar to a child trying to hide the fact they've not eaten anything. Looking back to England she saw the Island Nation's eyes flicker briefly to the plate, but she could only deal with one problem at a time and she soon returned her attention to America.

Canada turned back to France to say something only to see her leaving,

"As amusing as this is mes amis," She said "I have plans, au revoir." As she left England frowned at the amount of food left but didn't comment, and after a while she also left followed soon by America who had made plans to hang out with South Korea.

Soon after they were gone Canada began the walk back to her room wondering if she really was related to those people.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Vous faites: You do (French)**

**Oui, le Canada est un pays bilingue: Yes, Canada is a bilingual country (French)**

**Mes amis: My friends (French)**

**Au revoir: Goodbye (French)**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
